A special man for a Special girl
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Jessica just moved to Forks after breaking up with her fiance and she meets jake. what will happen? IMPORTANT:I HAVE READ ALL OF THE BOOKS BUT IN MY STORY JACOB HAS NOT AND WILL NOT IMPRINT ON RENESMEE THANK YOU JacobOC


_**Hello this is my first jacob black story, I hope you like it**_

* * *

Hello my name is Jessica. This is my story of how I fell in love with Jacob Black.

PROLOGUE

"Please don't leave! Please! I cant live without you!" the boy said while falling to his knees and grabbing my hand

I pulled away, disgusted with his groveling. "That wont work on me anymore you cheating bastard."

He flinched away at her venomous words but persisted to beg. "It was only once, I swear it wont ever happen again. Please just one more chance. My life is meaningless without you...please-" SMACK

"Pull yourself together you stupid boy. Im leaving now and im never coming back. Im going to forks to start over and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I didn't tell him that I was going to live on the reservation on purpose, I didn't want him knowing exactly where I was so that he wouldn't come there and beg to live with her.

My hand stung from the smack but I didn't let him know it. His head was turned sideways from the hit that I had given him, his eyes wide with shock. I had never hit him before, not even when I found him cheating with my MOTHER.

"Get up off your feet and leave this house." I said.

His head whipped around and rage flamed in his eyes "I wont. I live here to."

"Well I wont anymore. The least you can do is leave me in peace while I pack. If you really love me, you'll do that for me."

The rage melted away to utter sadness and for a moment, I sympathized with him.

_No Jessica! Do not give in! (1)_

I pushed past him and headed for our- HIS room in the back.

The room was simple . Beige walls and satin beige curtains with rose designs on them. He had gotten them for my birthday and I loved them but I would leave them here. I refused to have anything that reminded me of him.

Bringing up a small duffel bag, I started to pack. I caught a glimpse of him in the corner of my eye but I ignored him. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and they stung when I blinked them back. I knew that if I started to cry, he would just start begging for me to stay again. I started for the closet and found that he was in my way so I just stared him down wordlessly with blank eyes. He stared right back and suddenly I got a flash of him pulling me into his arms so I tensed for it. A second later his eyes softened and he grabbed me, bringing me into an embrace. I didn't hug him back but rather just stand there, waiting until he got it all out of him. When he pulled back his eyes were looking down, his hair overshadowing his eyes. He turned and ran out the door and a second later I heard the door slam shut.

Sighing, I returned to what I was doing and opened the closet door. The clothes there were set up on two racks, one mine and one his. I sighed once again and started to pull things off the racks. The suitcase got to stuffed with my clothes and I brought out another one and filled it halfway with the rest.

Returning to the drawers I grabbed the pictures of me, my friends, my mother, her husband, and my step father. I wrapped them carefully in tissue paper and put them in the duffel bag. I brushed against the wall as I grabbed the last one and the ring on my left hand moved. I put the picture in the bag and then looked at my ring finger. The ring was a sign of my engagement, the promise that he made and broke to me but even after everything, I found it hard to take it off. Nevertheless I did and I set it on the drawer where the pictures had been. I looked up at the walls and started to take down the fairy, goddess, yin and yang pictures down. They were small so they fit easily with the others. I then continued into the bathroom getting my toothbrush, brush, and other necessities and set them into the bag then sighed as I zipped up the bag.

It was time to go. I looked up at the room one last time and then grabbed my bags and keys.

Walking outside, I unlocked the doors to my red car and set the bags on the passenger seat. I turned on the car and started for the airport.

It wasn't long until I got there and I started up to the right place and got to the desk.

"Excuse me when does flight 360 leave?"

She checked the computer and just as she was about to answer the intercom said "flight 360 now boarding." The girl smiled and said "right now, just go through there." She pointed me to a hallway and I followed it, soon among the door and went in. I settled myself in the right seat after I put my bags above my head and felt sleep come upon me as the passengers boarded. I let my eyes close and soon fell to sleep.

* * *

_**(1)italics means thoughts that they are having**_

_**hope you liked it, review please and the other one will be up soon. :D**_


End file.
